


Learning about love

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The hidden star [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, antivoid, outertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: “Old friends?”“The first to ever take me in, although, most of the multiverse thinks of them as ‘bad guys’.”“Are they?”“Not even close. Truth be told, outside of work, I can’t think of a single quality that could make them labeled as evil.” PJ cocked his head to the side hearing this, how good were these people really? “Don’t give me that look, I’m telling the truth, you’ll know when you meet them.”[Any idea for an ending to this? Give me some in the comments! :)]





	Learning about love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't post Sunday, got busy with family _,:)
> 
> This isn't as long as I'd like, but what would've been the second half of this is going to be put into another part because I honestly feel like it should be separate and alone from any other events.

He’s been through so much in the past months. No. The past year.

Leaving a relationship where he constantly saw his partner cheat on him. The argument in OuterTale. His reboot. Forgetting everything. Retold everything but not remembering anything. Getting answers. His memory finally coming back, and all of that was just within a few weeks.

Helping his ex despite everything, more out of empathy and beliefs than anything. Reconnecting with his best friends and practical family. Learning about how much the gang really cared about him, and accepting how much he has really cared about them. Meeting with Dream and talking things out, even when he was still unsure if he could forgive him.

Finding out that Ink was picking up old habits again and slowly helping him out, trying to find a way to give him purpose again. Hating his job because he’s seen a new side to the multiverse, and negotiating with Nightmare so they could work together on getting rid of all the extra copies. Even realizing he’s moved on from Ink was a big shock, although, now that he really thought about it, he always saw that person a bit different than everyone else.

However, the biggest shock had to be finding PJ, the lone child in the AntiVoid. Raised there alone much like him or Ink, but admittedly, it gave his life some spice. What he didn’t expect to happen though was when Paper met Ink he ended up giving his ex protector purpose again, someone to be there for. It’s kind of hard to grow up with one parent, or even none, he and Ink probably knew that better than anyone else.

“Hello? AUs to Pops?” Pj practically yelled into his eardrum, at least he was used to that. Error turned his head from the cooking, a questioning look on his face, “ _ Space _ out again?”

“You’re asking like I  _ planet _ .” Error shot back without hesitation, having plenty of practice of space puns with Outer. Kid can’t beat his old man at his own game.

“Good one. Anyways, you said you wanted to take me somewhere after lunch?” The kid asked casually as he took a seat at one of the bar chairs in front of the island, although Error was sure he was hiding his inner excitement. One of the many good ways he reminded him of Ink.

Although, what are the bad ways he reminds him of Ink? Well, for starters, he forgets to take care of himself, although even he does that sometimes so it’s kind of expected. PJ can often be too stubborn or headstrong for his own good too, and he can’t get the kid to stop staying up late. Once his minds set it’s so hard to get off course.

“Some old, old friends of mine, as well as co-workers I guess.” True, Paper was still technically a kid, although it seems more and more he’s a teen and not a child, Error felt it was wrong to lie to him. Especially if it was something as simple as his job.

Paper had been surprised to hear what his Pops did for work, and what his Dad used to do for a job, but after learning more about multiverse it was kind of expected for outcodes. You either had a side or stayed out of everything as a neutral. Although from a neutral standpoint, which both he and Error were, it was clear there was no good or bad side.

The goodwill always have their own problems and be bad in their own way, even if they hide it from the public, and the bad will always have life hidden behind all the hate that’s given to them. Dream and Ink have their problems, and even more so between themselves. Nightmare and the gang are nicer and understanding then you’d ever believe, but they are called fake when even showing a glimpse of it to the outside world.

“Old friends?”

“The first to ever take me in, although, most of the multiverse thinks of them as ‘bad guys’.”

“Are they?”

“Not even close. Truth be told, outside of work, I can’t think of a single quality that could make them labeled as evil.” PJ cocked his head to the side hearing this, how good were these people really? “Don’t give me that look, I’m telling the truth, you’ll know when you meet them.”

“So what great quality or qualities do they have?” Paper asked as Error gave him a sandwich with some cut fruit.

“Well let’s see.” The destroyer spoke mockingly as he tapped his finger to his chin and looked up; as if struggling to think about it. “Horror might as well be the best chef out there, Nightmare is really good and planning and believe it or not gardening, Killer is fantastic at woodworking and intricate designs like that, Cross is pretty good at art and doing crafts, and Dust is more into science and doing experiments even if a good amount of them blow up in his face.”

“So who all am I meeting?”

“Cross is the black and white dude, Horror has a hole in his skull, Killer has tracks under his eyes like me, Dust has miss-matched eyes, and Nightmare is the old guy that looks like someone poured a bucket of tar on him.” The destroyer explained to the best of his ability, it didn’t help he didn’t have any pictures with them. They should do that sometime, maybe the next movie night.

“But you’re an old man.” Paper pointed out, a knowing smile on his face.

“I’m not 500, kid. Plus, Night’s the only one of us to yell at people to get off his lawn.” Even if it was a dare, it still counted right? Although, he did get pissed when they messed with the garden so that was something. “Anyways, we better get going.”

A portal later and they reached the dark and cold mansion/ headquarters of the “bad sans’ ”. Error’s first thoughts after stepping through the portal, however, was that he should’ve warned PJ about how different this unnamed world was to OuterTale, but when he spared a glance to the practical teen he wasn’t shivering or unnerved by the aura the mansion always gave off. He almost looked relaxed.

Although, now that Error thought about it, the two different worlds weren’t so different, at least in atmosphere. Both were cold and dark places that still gave off some sense of comfort, depending on who you were. The unnamed world always gave off comfort to the destroyer because it was one of the few places he had ever been accepted, that is until the multiverse gave him a chance and he was liked by everyone.

However, he still liked OuterTale because of the dark and vast place, reminding him of the AntiVoid in a way. The stars expanding for miles, seemingly and possibly endless. The dark and cold also reminded him of the mansion too, so it wasn’t  _ extremely _ different than Outertale, aside from the gravity.

That’s probably why Paper likes outer tale so much too, that and why he was comfortable with the unnamed world they currently stood in. He probably found the same comfort in the large  _ space _ of Outertale and the dark and cold of the unnamed AU. 

PJ followed as the destroyer walked in, not bothering to knock knowing well no one would hear it, the place was too big for that. After a few turns, they apparently made it, the glitch walking into what looked to be a large living space. Paper continued to follow, nervous as he felt the other skeletons in the room stare at him as he stood slightly behind his pops.

“Who you got with you?” Nightmare questioned, single brow raised but eye lowered in confusion if he had another eye the expression would’ve been more readable.

“Technically, he’s my kid, but I found him in the AntiVoid alone. He woke up on a battlefield and traveled to my area, took him to Sci and he confirms that by magic we’re related.” They all continued to stare, unsure of how to accept this new information.

Paper took a slow look around the room, the all had something or other that made them stick out. He recognized Nightmare in an instant, although it was harder to tell that he was really 500, looking more like at most 40 or 50. Next, he noticed Horror with the hole in his head, then Cross because honestly he stuck out like a sore thumb, then Killer and lastly Dust.

“So I’m assuming you’re taking care of him?” Nightmare asked again and after getting a nod, asked once more, “...Does Ink know?”

“Dad knows.” Paper answered for his Pops, “I met him about a week or two ago.”

“You helping him out, kid?” Cross questioned, knowing well that Error was still helping out his ex

“I’m a teen, and when I visit or stay over with him, yeah.”

“So this is just reality now? Being an old man to some kid you found?” Nightmare asked for a final time

“You’ve taken in all five of us Night, plus as you say, we’re your boys. So you were an old man before me and now you’re even older ‘cause you have a grandchild now.”

“You can’t against that logic Night.” Killer laughed, getting a glare from the dark king, a pouty but angry expression on his face. More started to laugh and Nightmare covered his flustered face with his turtle neck, he continued to pout.

Maybe they weren’t so evil?

**Author's Note:**

> Got any idea's on a way to end this? I already have the plot line done and a general idea of how I want it to end, but I love seeing feedback from you all! Feel free to comment ideas down below or even an event you want to happen and maybe I'll work it in :)


End file.
